So Not Cool
by Blind Fool
Summary: SoMa Oneshot! Pillow fights, hormones, and cold showers all this leads to Soul putting himself in a situation where he does not look as cool as he knows he is.


A/N: So...yeah. Okay so I watched Soul Eater a loooong time ago! Recently I've been jumping all over the fanfictions and well SoMa was all I read for the whole weekend. TADA!

I'll just hush up now...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater...nor will I ever

* * *

Why, why would she not leave him alone? She haunted his every thought, she was the only image in his mind every waking moment, she was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the only one he dreamt of at night but...Why?

Soul turned to Maka and felt his chest clench. He turned away quickly and took a few deep, quiet breaths. It had been a long, excruciating three years since these odd occurrences began, exactly after their fight with the Keshin. Something triggered inside him when she had gone in search of his soul. It didn't help that because of the fact that he was now seventeen and his hormones were attacking him at all times, it was the only logical explanation...right?

Soul bit his lip as Maka stretched over the arm of the sofa and moaned lightly as a small chorus of pops came from her back.

Yes, it had to be hormones.

Over this course of three years Maka had grown taller, her legs had become shapely and firm, her twig-like figure had long since been replaced by generous curves, and even her tiny chest had blossomed into what he could guess to be a C-cup (not that he stared or anything). Some things that had ceased to change though were her violent habits, her cute, and and now longer, pigtails, and even her way of dressing.

He himself had grown taller and leaner. With his training he was able to maintain and even better his form and, in his opinion, had managed to be even cooler.

Soul ran his hand through his snowy hair and sighed tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Maka said suddenly as she played with a loose string on her sweatpants.

"Hmmm?" Soul turned and saw her leaning towards him, "Whoa, Maka what are you-"

"You've been acting weird lately, are you getting sick?" she said as she pressed her hand on her weapons forehead.

Soul's eyes became half lidded at her touch, "Really?..." he said absentmindedly leaning into her hand as she retracted it.

"Hmm, you're a little hot...I'll get you an ice pack." she said as she stood, paying no mind to the way her tight shirt rode up her belly as she stood.

She sauntered into the kitchen and came out at a faster pace, using her long sleeves to cover her hands from the ice pack. "Here use this." she said as she tossed the pack to Soul.

"Thanks..." he said as he easily caught it with one hand and pressed it to his face.

"You gotta start taking better care of yourself! You were sick a few weeks ago too!" she said poking his bare chest.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels, "Move, I can't see the screen."

Maka stuck her tongue out at him and sat on the small coffee table waving her hands in the air and laughed, "Make me!"

Soul grinned and tossed the remote aside, "Are you sure you wanna pick a fight with me?" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course, or is a cool guy like you too cool to fight with me?" Maka said putting up air quotes with her fingers.

Soul chuckled evilly and chucked a pillow at his meister, causing her to topple over the coffee table.

"Hey!" she said throwing the pillow back with just as much force, "No fair I wasn't ready yet!"

"All's fair in love and war!" Soul said as he threw the pillow back with gusto.

Maka caught it and turned to Soul with a certain glint in her eyes that she always got when she was in battle, Soul gulped and scrambled to shove aside the couch and flip it over to use as a shield as Maka gathered whatever pillows she could get.

And so it began.

Pillows and seat cushions flew all over and laughs and shouts could easily be made out through the whole apartment. Maka was down to her last pillow and wanted to use it wisely seeing as Soul was currently looking for her. She was currently hanging onto the sides of the walls in the hallway leading to his bedroom, hovering over Soul like a spider. She held back her laughter as Soul foolishly stood right under her. Maka shouted and dropped down from above, catching Soul completely by surprise.

"Goddamnit!" he cursed as he saw the girl. He backed away and felt the back of his knees make contact with what he could assume to be his bed.

Maka smashed the pillow into his face and brought him down onto the fluffy bed. She straddled his hips and pinned his arms to his sides with a triumphant smile, "I do believe I just won." she said.

Soul smirked and somehow managed to flip the position so that he was above her, pinning her arms to each side of her face. Maka frowned and struggled in his powerful grasp, blushing with effort.

Soul's eyes suddenly widened and his breath hitched in his throat and realization dawned. He swallowed thickly and blushed lightly. Just how many times had he dreamt of having this girl in this position?

"I can see why you like to sleep in." she said finally giving up. "Your bed is so fluffy!"

Oh those damn lips, damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT! He thought to himself as Maka pouted.

"Hey you can let go of me."

Crap, of all times to freeze up! Come on man not cool!

"Soul?"

Do something you idiot she looks worried!

"Soul are you hurt?" she said tensing slightly, "Soul?"

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! Soul could feel his grip tightening.

"Soul...you're hurting me..."

Oh Death, what do I do? Soul could feel his arms giving out as he began to tremble. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak only to let out a small broken stutter. Then he fell.

"Soul?...Soul!" Maka brought hand up to Soul's face and gasped. "You're burning up! Soul can you move?" she said as she tried to move his much larger body from her own smaller one.

Maka began to shift beneath him, only serving to rub herself on Soul. Soul's hand suddenly shot out and grasped Maka's sides. "Maka. Don't. Move." he said between clenched teeth.

"Soul what's wrong?" she said putting her hand on his chest.

"Maka, I'm going to try something, don't scream."

"What are you-"

Soul cupped her cheek and crashed his lips down on hers.

Maka's eyes went wide and an impressive blush spread across her face, her body going limp in surprise. Soul brought his other hand down to her hip and pressed his hand in a way that made her back arch. Maka gasped and let out a small moan. Soul groaned as he grinded his hips into hers.

Maka gasped and Soul took the opportunity to come back down and give her another kiss. Maka's hands hesitantly came up to grasp Soul's shirt, clenching it and pulling him down.

"Soul...Soul~...SOUL!"

Soul looked down with a confused expression, only to be met with the sight of his drool on his pants.

"If you're going to be spacing out on me just like that then go ahead and watch TV instead." Maka said blushing hotly as she stood from the coffee table, "Oh and by the way," she said before entering her room. "Cover that thing up if you're going to be in the same room as me." she said pointing downward.

Soul blushed violently and chucked a pillow at her as she giggled and swung her door shut. "So not cool..." he groaned as he stepped into the bathroom for a rather cold shower.


End file.
